mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Debby Ryan
| Died = | Origin = Huntsville, Alabama, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals, guitar, piano | Genre = country pop, jazz | Occupation = Actress, singer, voice actor, screenwriter | Years_active = 2000–present (stage) 2007–present (television/film) | Label = Walt Disney | Associated_acts = | URL = DebbyRyan.com | Notable_instruments = }} Debby Ryan (born Deborah Ann Ryan; May 13, 1993) is an American teen actress, singer and voice actress. Ryan is best known for starring as Bailey Pickett in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The Suite Life established Ryan as a teen idol and became the most-watched children's show on television since its premiere in October 2008.Disney Channel/DisneyChannel.com Highlights For 2008 (December 23, 2008). Business Wire. Accessed 2008-12-24. Ryan started acting in professional theatres at the age of seven; in 2007 she appeared in the Barney & Friends straight-to-DVD film Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse and then was discovered in a nationwide search by Disney. She is also known for appearing in the 2008 feature film The Longshots as Edith. In 2010, she starred in the young adult film, 16 Wishes, which was the most-watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel and one of the most-watched movies on television. Ryan will star in the independent theatrical film, What If..., which premiered on August 20, 2010. Early life Ryan was born in Huntsville, Alabama.Debby Ryan Disney Channel. Retrieved 2009-11-17. Ryan is a Christian and has performed in churches, theater performance groups and talent competitions. Ryan's father was in the military, so she often moved to different places in Europe. Ryan started performing in professional theaters at the age of seven on an American base in Germany. She found she loved acting. She returned to the United States at the age of 10 in 2003 and was raised in Texas.Debby Ryan Teen Magazine interview She dreamed of acting full-time. In a 2009 People Magazine interview, she described herself as a "nerd" in school."Meet the co-stars: Debby Ryan" (May 2009). People Magazine. "I’m a nerd. I was in chess club. I went to mascot camp. In eighth grade I was the mascot of my school: a wildcat. I still have the old costume in my dressing room. It reminds me every day to go big and have energy" Ryan was bullied in middle school for being a mascot and in the school's chess club. Ryan has an older brother, Chase (who is older than her by approximately two years). He is a guitarist and vocalist. In a March 2009 interview, Ryan said her older brother is one of her role models. Acting Ryan began appearing in various television commercials in her early teenage years. She appeared in several commercials of iDog and various board games, her latest commercial was in an iDog Dance commercial in 2008. Ryan's first film role was in 2007 as a guest character in Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse, she played the role of a teenager. Ryan also had a supporting role in the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer feature film, The Longshots, alongside teen actress Keke Palmer and Ice Cube. Ryan played Edith, a teenage mean girl, in the feature film. Ryan plays one of the main characters, Bailey Pickett in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The series is a sequel/spin-off to the hit Disney Channel series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The series' pilot aired on September 26, 2008 in the US. The series premiere on the Disney Channel in the US drew 5.7 million viewers,Gary Levin (September 30, 2008). "Nielsens: Presidential debate fights for numbers". USA Today. Accessed 2008-12-12. and it became the most-watched series premiere in Canada on the Family channel.Scott Campbell (October 20, 2008). The Suite Life on Deck sets sail on Family Channel with record-breaking premiere ratings. ca.news.finance.yahoo.com. Accessed 2008-12-12. The series was 2008's #1 top scripted television series for children between the ages of 6 to 11 and pre-teens between the ages of 9 to 14, beating the veteran series Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place in the ratings. The series is also 2009's top rated scripted series in the children and tween demographic (6-14), outpacing Hannah Montana and several other teenage shows. Following the success of The Suite Life on Deck, she appeared on the first show of Studio DC: Almost Live, a special half-hour variety show that features The Muppets as well as Disney Channel stars. She also made a small appearance on Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream In 2009, it was announced that Ryan landed a starring role in the independent feature film, ''What If... alongside Kevin Sorbo and Kristy Swanson. The film was shot in Grand Rapids and Manistee, Michigan in July 2009 and will be released to theaters on August 20, 2010. The film is produced by Pure Flix Entertainment and centers on a Christian family. In October 2009, Ryan hosted the first Tween Girl Summit in which she hosted the event and its concerts. "Tween girls are drawn to talented performers who emanate the joy of life, and we are so happy to have teen favorite Debby Ryan as the first host of The Tween Summit Music Festival," said Denise Restauri, founder of The Tween Summit, AllyKatzz.com and AK Tweens. "The Tween Summit is a day of celebrating the excitement of youth and hope for the future. As my tween friends say,'This concert is going to Rock!'" In 2010, she starred in the young adult film 16 Wishes, about a teenager named Abigail "Abby" Louise Jensen (Ryan) who has been planning for her sixteenth birthday party ever since she was a little girl with a list of secret wishes she wants to come true, and on the day of her 16th birthday all of her wishes came true. 16 Wishes went on to become the most-watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel and one of the most-watched movies on television. In addition, the movie introduced Ryan to new audiences, such as the contemporary adult audience since the movie received high viewership in the adults demographic (18-34). Ryan noted that to prepare for her role in 16 Wishes, she watched numerous Brat Pack movies, most occasionally Sixteen Candles which she stated is very similar to 16 Wishes. When asked how she prepared for the role, she said "It's, at the end of the day it depends on the script. You can do a comedy and it's completely different than a different comedy. I watch a lot of movies. 16 Wishes, when I went up to do that I watched Sixteen Candles (rated PG) and a couple of coming-of-age films. I love Molly Ringwald. So getting into the feel of that. . .".[http://blog.scholastic.com/ink_splot_26/2010/06/debby-ryan-gets-16-wishes.html Debby Ryan gets 16 Wishes] Music Ryan plays several instruments including the acoustic guitar, piano and keyboard. She is also a songwriter and is currently writing music alongside her older brother.Debby Ryan - Lyrics sketchpad Ryan has showed interest in several types of music and her music genres are mainly jazz and country pop with a blend of alternative rock. Ryan was set to headline the "Terrific Teen Tour", a concert series which co-headlined Mitchel Musso, Jasmine Richards and Savannah Outen, that would start on July 9, 2009 and end on July 14 but the tour was canceled due to schedule conflicts. The tour would have been Ryan's debut as a live musician.Terrific Teen Tour Personal life In a 2009 People Magazine interview, Ryan stated that her Suite Life co-star, Brenda Song, is her acting idol. In a March 2009 interview, Ryan revealed she also looks up to Meryl Streep; Ryan claims Streep "is so profoundly thought-provoking and life-changing." Ryan has said that her other role models include Anne Hathaway, Rachel McAdams and Tobey Maguire. When asked about musical tastes, she has said, "I love jazz! I love singing it. I also love country! My brother loves rock; he also has this chill Jason Mraz-like style. So basically, my answer is: jazz-country-rock-alternative? I have no idea! But I honestly would love to make country music." Ryan has spent time at the Ronald McDonald House and has helped raise money for the kids in need. Ryan is involved in Disney's Friends for Change. She was featured in a commercial on the Disney Channel.http://disney.go.com/disneygroups/friendsforchange/#/disneygroups/friendsforchange/ The charity helps explain how kids can help preserve the planet and invites them to go to the Friends for Change website to register and pledge, offering them the chance to help choose how Disney will invest $1 million in environmental programs. Filmography Commercials * Game of Life: Twists and Turns (2007) * iDog Amp'd (2007) Discography ;Songs *TBA: "Adios" *2009: I'm A Country Girl from The Suite Life on Deck *2010: Hakuna Matata from DisneyMania 7 *2010: A Wish Comes True Everyday from 16 Wishes *2010: Open Eyes from 16 Wishes *2010: Deck the Halls from The Search for Santa Paws Awards and nominations References External links * * * Official Twitter Category:1993 births Category:21st-century actors Category:Actors from Alabama Category:Actors from Texas Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American Christians Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American pop singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Barney & Friends Category:Living people Category:Military brats Category:People from Huntsville, Alabama bs:Debby Ryan ca:Debby Ryan cs:Debby Ryan da:Debby Ryan de:Debby Ryan et:Debby Ryan es:Debby Ryan fr:Debby Ryan gl:Debby Ryan id:Debby Ryan it:Debby Ryan he:דבי ראיין ja:デビー・ライアン no:Debby Ryan pl:Debby Ryan pt:Debby Ryan ro:Debby Ryan ru:Райан, Дебби simple:Debby Ryan sl:Debby Ryan fi:Debby Ryan sv:Debby Ryan vi:Debby Ryan